Long live the Master
by manapohaku2
Summary: Fate decides to give the Master another chance, re-born as Harry Potter will are favorite villain take over the world again?
1. Chapter 1

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **none yet.**  
><span><strong>SUMMERY:<strong> **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**  
><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

No good deed's go unpunished.

A scruffy blond also known as the Master knew what needed to be done. The Doctor couldn't die he wouldn't allow him to die. Not by that Bastard Rassilon or the rest of them the other time lords. The Doctor belonged to him.

Only the Master was allowed to kill the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Fate watched on as she saw her favorites the Master and the Doctor. How dare those so called time lords hurt what was hers. She knew the Doctor was meant to end, but she would grant him another chance. As for the Master he deserved much more the poor child had been hurt by those sworn to protect him.<p>

She watched on as the Master was sucked through a portal pulling that bastard with him. Pulling her magic she put them under permanent lock down they will never get out of there again.

The Doctor sacrificed his life to save Wilfred Mott. Giving him enough energy to pull through the regeneration Fate did what she could, she had already meddled enough as it was.

Fate gathers the Master's soul and find's a nice couple to birth him. In this world a child was killed by a mad man and all of magic died because of it. The child's life would not be easy filled with hardship and darkness. She wishes she could do more but all she could do was watch from afar.

* * *

><p>James knew there was some thing off about his son beside the child inheriting the parsel tongue gene. Its like there was a hint of intelligence in those eyes so very much like his mothers and a sort of madness. James hoped Lily's blood didn't activate the Black madness in Harry. Though he would love his son even if he did fall to the curse of Black blood. Lily hadn't noticed Harry speaking to his stuffed snake and if he had anything to do about it she never would.<p>

There were time's he wished he had listened to his mother about Lily. She refused to celebrate the holidays except the muggle one's. For Harry's first year James had to knock Lily out so his child could receive magic's blessing. With Sirius and even Cissa's help James was able to make sure Harry didn't suffer because of Lily's blood.  
>Today would be Harry's second Samhain and James planned to take him to Cissa's place for the Holiday. Even if Lucius is a disgrace, Cissa could do so much better. Hopefully Sirius could make it this year. Harry and Draco deserve all the blessings they can get. James was proud to be a Black his mothers family was huge and it got lonely being the only Potter. James planned on having more children Harry deserved a big family that and James didn't want his line to end with only him and Harry.<br>The Potters were a light family more because of a curse then because of any perfence they might have had. Because of this curse any born Potter was forced to marry a Dark witch or wizard to balance the Light magic they were born with. James own mother was Dark as was his grandmother, and so on, and so on.  
>James never meant to marry Lily still wasn't sure how that happened but he was and Harry was born. If Sirius and Cissa hadn't agreed to the ritual Harry would have died from the unbalance of his magic. As soon as Harry's magic stableises Lily could have an accident till then he was stuck with her. Then again Snape could have her. wouldn't take much to slip him a potion that would bond her to him if he should choose.<p>

* * *

><p>'James i'm glad you could make it.' Narcissa as beautiful as always.<p>

'My father giving you any trouble Cissa?' He asked curious how Cissa was holding up with his father's decline in sanity. Father never had been the same since mothers passing.

'When are you going to tell him you and Harry have nothing to fear from the Dark Lord?' Dumbledore that would be close to never.

'I don't trust the man never have Mother left plenty of notes detailing things she should not have known about. she said she feared something would happen and Dumbledore would be the cause of it. That he would not be caught. Mother disappeared not to soon after.'

'Even the tapestry say's she is gone.'

James knew this, the last memory he had of his mother was her telling him she would pick him up after school. James went to a muggle school till he got his Hogwarts letter. What many didn't know was that he never stopped learning. He took the home school course so he could graduate with his class senior year. James Potter was the top of his class in muggle school.

'I know I just wish I knew what happened it's the what if's that trip us.'

Sirius didn't make it for Samhain and Lucius wasn't there as well ,James did wonder what kept them.

Early Nov,2 James and Harry made their way back to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. During the blessing Magic fixed both his and Harry's eye sight. He thanked her for the both of them such a blessing was rare from Magic herself. James hoped Lily didn't notice the golums he had made of Harry and himself.

* * *

><p>James stared in horror at what once used to be his home.<p>

What could have happened?

Who could have done this?

Not even thinking he apperated back to Malfoy Manor Harry would be safe with Cissa.

* * *

><p>James couldn't believe it what the hell was Dumbledore playing at making Harry the - boy - who - lived. Peter would never have sold them out so he did wonder what the hell happened, also Sirius leaving Harry alone for any reason was not good.<p>

Voldemort was dead James wasn't sure how he should feel about that. On one hand he was glad that his father found peace and was with his mother on the other he was sad, mad and betrayed his father would attack him for any reason especially a prophecy made by an old drunk.

Cissa personally went out and captured Sirius for him after a sound thrashing Sirius opened his eye's to the fact Harry and him were in fact not dead.

Lucius came home not to soon after that tried to attack Harry. He knew there was no love between them but it still must have hurt Narcissa to put down the father of her child like that.

Holding Harry close James couldn't help but think something didn't add up he just wished he knew what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **none yet.**  
><span><strong>SUMMERY:<strong> **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**  
><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The Master was stuck in the body of a child and he did not like it one bit. Though he did like how his father would leave the teletubbies on for him. He really did love that show. It was Sirius idea to get the T.V and he loved it.

His mother Lily was a bitch always trying to use him in some way. He fixed her used his power to amplify his hypnotic ability and well its not like anyone noticed. He didn't care she was dead but he was pissed that every one thought he was some kind of savior.

He wasn't the Doctor he was a villain and damn proud of it. He may be Harry Potter but he was the Master first and he would rule this world.

There was so much out there Winnie the poo and Yogi Bear, Wacky Races, and so much more. He loved his daddy even if he was a dirty ape.

Master could tell for some reason he was still a Time Lord and being a child again gave him plenty of time to plan for when he took over the world, though he might just take over this world first and then the whole world or he could take Britain as a whole like his grandfather tried to do.

Maybe, maybe not.

Tom cat was on, world domination could wait.

* * *

><p>James felt Harry would benefit from a muggle education, his boy was brilliant. Harry needed to interact with other's his own age but a regular school wouldn't do. A school for the gifted that catered to 2-4 year olds just opened in London not far from the leaky.<p>

It would be good for him, James would not allow his son to be so unprepared like his future classmates. Even young Draco would be going to a regular daycare so Cissy could take the healers exam.

Sirius didn't think muggles could teach Harry anything important or worth while. James told him to shut up.

* * *

><p>The Master did not like school it took to much time from the telly and all these ape children were to stupid to realize they should be worshiping him. The only thing keeping him from destroying them all was that his daddy would take away the telly if he did. He could always make allies your never to young to start your network.<p>

Idiots, he may be trapped as a child right now but that didn't mean he was a child. He despised being talked down to.

Something was wrong one of the caretakers took an older child to another room and came back without him. There was something familiar about this, something he should know but didn't. Putting that thought away for now he concentrated on making his Screwdriver. He was a child so a simple screwdriver would do for now. He still had the designs for a more inconspicuous weapon later on.

Something was really off about the caretakers in his school. A few of the older students would disappear never to be seen or heard from again. Normally this wouldn't even register on his radar, but it just wasn't leaving him. Something was wrong and he would find out what it was and destroy it.

The next day the Master watched the caretakers closely. He was close to figuring out what the mystery was and when he did they would pay for bothering him so.

He was beginning to like school it was fun especially when he trapped one of the caretakers under his thrall and had her set the telly up for him. She didn't know what the others were up to but she made a good minion.

* * *

><p>A race known as the Krillitanes were trying to find the the "Skasis Paradigm", a theory of everything. Those idiots if he wasn't almost three he would destroy them him self.<p>

Using his Minion he got transferred to a better school that he founded himself in another life. Since it was "free" (His minion paid for it.) His father had no qualms to complain about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **none yet.**  
><span><strong>SUMMERY:<strong> **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**  
><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

James smiled as Harry and Neville played in the yard. He had no idea what they were doing but they were having fun.

Alice and Augusta Longbottom were killed by Bellatrix Lastrange and her family. Frank and Neville were with Harry and I at the time this was not even a week after Voldemort attacked my family. I refused to believe that my father willing killed my family.

It had to be something else.

* * *

><p>Neville was nothing like the Doctor, Theta and I were made for each other, best friends through thick and thin till he he ran away. He was always good at that running. Neville would never run if only because he knows I would kill him for his disloyalty.<p>

Neville, Draco, and the Weasleys are the only one's I interact with. Father say's its because their family though he never invited Nympadora who is also a cousin of mine. Turns out it's cause her mother Andromada shamed the family in someway that is never mentioned.

Doesnt bother me at all Ginny is more then enough who needs another girl.

* * *

><p><em>It was the 22nd century of the Dalek invasion.<em>

_The Master went to earth following the aftermath where he met David Campbell a freedom fighter. He killed David to keep his secret, no one could know he was on earth. To escape he took Davids wife Susan as hostage where he would have brought her back after a time._

_Susan the granddaughter of the Doctor used her Gallifreyan heritage to turn his TARDIS against him. She used his TARDIS' telepathic circuits to attack him, forcing him out onto the planet's surface. She used his own Tissue Compression Eliminator against him while he was holding the Dalek's matter transmuter. The blast severely deformed and nearly killed him. Susan departed in his TARDIS; this brief materialisation, however, alerted the Time Lords to the Master's presence on Tersurus. The Master was unaware of Susan's heritage as the Doctor's granddaughter when he abducted her. If he had known he would have just killed her like he did her husband David Campbell._

_Stuck on Tersurus the Master was saved by the Time Lord Chancellor Goth who wished to use him for his own means. Thinking the Master was just some dying "creature" he could use Goth never saw it coming._

_No one uses the Master he made Goth his bitch and framed the Doctor for murder._

_Tricking the Doctor into believing he was dead while he really used the distraction to escape was to easy._

* * *

><p>The Master awoke from his night mare breathing hard. Should he ever meet that bitch again he would take great pleasure in her death.<p>

He was the Master but for now he could be Harry Potter the Savior and secret Grandson of the Dark Lord. Not like he couldn't play "Good" he was Merlin for a time. He would be himself and see what happens.

The Doctor was always ruining his plans pretending to be on his side only to betray him in the end.

Whatever friendship they once had no longer mattered. The Doctor betrayed him one to many times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was thinking of doing a time skip to Hogwarts already. let me know if you'd rather i continue with the child years.**


End file.
